


My First Laugh in Years

by YoonminTrash68



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jin is literally Princess Repunzel, Jin is my favorite Disney Princess, Jin’s dad is an asshole (not irl I’m sure), M/M, NAMJIN MAIN PAIRING, Namjin are both richboys, Namjoon and Yoongi are the BROTP, Taekook in the bg, Yoonmin in the bg, namjin - Freeform, soft yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonminTrash68/pseuds/YoonminTrash68
Summary: Jin is complacent with his miserable life, trapped in an extravagant prison, called his father’s mansion. He reads the same book, a third time in his backyard when a cat emerges from the other side of his fence... followed by a boy.





	My First Laugh in Years

A 17 year old Seokjin woke up to a white, clean bedroom. It was cold. He was used to it.

He would rather stay in bed and aimlessly watch videos on YouTube until he could go back to sleep again, but it was warm and colorful outside. It was such a beautiful day outside, contrasting the quiet and cold interior of his father’s mansion.

The mansion perfectly reflected his father’s personality, clean, cold, quiet, stiff. Seokjin related more to the outside, which was why he wasn’t allowed to experience much of it. He was allowed to go out into the backyard with the pool and a vast spread of grass, but it was enclosed by a white, wooden fence standing 3 meters high.

Seokjin was used to feeling ostracized from the rest of the beautiful world, but a fleeting ray of hope still burned under his lungs. In one year, he could finally leave this godforsaken place, explore the world, make friends, maybe even become successful.

Seokjin took a random book from his shelf as he passed, he had already read every book he owned, and didn’t really bother paying attention the second time around. In this book’s case, the third.

He dragged himself to the luxurious hammock that swayed gently, next to the eastern wall of white fence. His father was out, again, so at least he wouldn’t be scolded for not studying Japanese, in his spare time.

He barely processed the words as he read, it was the same concept as any other story anyway.

Ordinary guy lives an ordinary life, mentor comes in, shit goes down, love interest comes in, maybe a band of friends, they fix things together, everything’s sunshine and rainbows in the end.

The sound of claws against the outside of the fence finally took him out of his trance. The scratching noise travelled up and up until… a white fluffy cat emerged, pristine and regal, fitting in just fine with the rest of the neighborhood. She easily walked atop the fence, calmly and gracefully. It calmed Seokjin to watch, he wished the cat would come down so he could play with it, or just cuddle, Seokjin hadn’t cuddled since before his mother left him with his father… he missed it.

Suddenly more scratches against the fence, these were larger, almost sounded like… shoes? A boy emerged, not nearly as graceful or appreciated, as he fell over the side of the fence and into the once quiet yard. His silver hair fell messily across his damp forehead, his skin was nearly clear if it weren’t for scratches of dirt across his cheek and chin.

Seokjin had already sprung to his feet, standing too close to the trespasser for his own comfort. He quickly discovered that he was right to be uncomfortable around the stranger. The silver haired boy saw him and suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbing Seokjin and shoving him against the fence with a hand to his mouth. Seokjin started to struggle free but the silver haired boy took both his upper arms and pressed him more firmly against the fence.

“Wait, wait, please don’t scream! I swear I didn’t mean to bother you, it’s just my cat. She got out and I really need her.” The boy quickly spluttered out. Seokjin stopped struggling and looked the boy up and down, he was certainly dressed like he belonged here, even still he was a stranger… the first stranger he’s ever met since he lived in his father’s house.

“Who are you?” Seokjin’s words came out quiet and shaken. Fear seemed to be constricting his lungs regardless of his curiosity, he was painfully aware of the intense difference in strength. The taller boy overpowered him so easily, and while the boy looked stressed, holding him still seemed to be effortless.

“I ah-“ he seemed to be evaluating what could happen to him, if he told Seokjin his identity. He hesitated before he stepped back and let go, “I’m Namjoon, your neighbor. I’m really sorry about scaring you, I didn’t know if you were gonna call security or something on me so I kinda panicked...” The silver haired boy offered a hand. Seokjin may be completely inexperienced with making friends, but he knew that he was meant to shake the taller boy’s hand. He hesitated but complied.

“I’m Seokjin, your cat was just atop the fence, there.” Seokjin turned to point at the fluffy white cat and sure enough, she sat atop the fence watching them, she almost looked amused.

Namjoon gasped, “Riceball!!” He ran over to retrieve the cat but she stood up again and stalked across the fence, away from him. Seokjin watched curiously.

“Why won’t she come to you?” Seokjin didn’t realize that he had spoken his thoughts aloud until the taller boy had turned back to him again.

“She thinks I betrayed her by getting a dog. I’m just dog sitting for a friend, she just won’t listen to me.” Namjoon sighed with defeat pulling heavily at his shoulders. Seokjin couldn’t help but laugh, it was kinda cute how sad the boy was about this cat. Also a terrible pun just popped into his head and he didn’t have the self control to hold it back.

“Well it _is_ partially your fault,” Namjoon whipped around at Seokjin’s questionable choice of words, “You should know that cats find dogs of _fens_ ive.” Now he burst into laughter, he wasn’t even sorry, he knew that was a terrible _terrible_ pun, but it was so funny to him. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed, probably around the last time he cuddled. Namjoon didn’t laugh, but he didn’t look disappointed as his dad would… he looked amused.

“That was the worst pun I have ever heard,” Namjoon finally let himself smile, deep dimples displayed on his cheeks.

“Just get your Ricecake,” Seokjin still laughed.

“It’s Riceball! Watch, when I get her down, I’ll get her to curl up and she’ll look just like a rice ball.” Namjoon began to climb the fence again, Seokjin suddenly remembered the other’s awkward landing from just a moment ago.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea??” Seokjin quickly ran over to help even though he didn’t really know how to help. He didn’t know if he was physically capable of catching the silver haired boy if he were to fall, but he could at least try. However, when Namjoon reached the top of the fence, Riceball hopped down. Seokjin frantically scrambled to catch her, but she landed just fine on her own feet. She then glided over to Seokjin's feet and brushed her side against his leg, he felt warm and fuzzy inside and quickly bent down to return the display of affection.

“Bullshit, it took me 3 years to get that asshole to like me and it took you a whole 3 seconds.” Namjoon mumbled from atop the fence. Seokjin burst out in laughter again as he rose back up to his feet, to address the other. Namjoon attempted to jump down and twist in midair, so he’d face Seokjin when he landed, but he overestimated his abilities and ended up stumbling over himself. He fell forward and took Seokjin right with him. Namjoon’s full weight on his chest, knocked the wind out of Seokjin.

Riceball quickly hopped away and sat down again to watch from a distance. Namjoon pointed a threatening finger at the fluffy cat, “I’m going to shave you,” He offered an obviously empty threat but nevertheless, the cat hissed back.

“I don’t think _this_ was her fault this time.” Seokjin piped up. Namjoon must not have noticed that he was atop of the other until now. His face turned bright red and he gasped, quickly returning to his feet and pulling Seokjin with him once again.

“sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“No it’s fine! Really,” Seokjin has already retrieved the mischievous cat and now offered her to Namjoon. The silver haired boy took her shyly.

“Thank you, especially for not calling security on me. I know it’s really strange to have someone just…”

“ _Drop in_?” Seokjin tried to stop himself, he really did. Namjoon just gave him a very pained- but not disappointed- look.

“... I’ve never met anyone bold enough to use two terrible puns in such a short encounter.” He let himself smile as a substitute for actually laughing. It was genuine, so much different than the smiles Seokjin has become used to. “Makes for an interesting first impression,”

“I wouldn’t say yours was any better,” Seokjin raised a brow while the other picked up the cat.

“You got me there, still, it was nice meeting you.” Namjoon turned back to Jin with Riceball curled up in his arms.

“You can come by again if you want. You don’t have to bring Riceball.” Seokjin absentmindedly pet the fluffy cat, resting in her owner’s arms.

“Alright, I might actually take you up on that offer, should I just… drop in again?” He awkwardly gestured towards the fence again, though his arms were full causing Seokjin to laugh again.

“Yes that sounds great,” Seokjin didn’t want his father finding his new friend, but if he could manage to only meet him when his father was absent… maybe he could have just one friend.

___________________

 

As promised, Namjoon returned, thankfully Seokjin’s father was still out on a business trip, and he brought Riceball.

( _“I told you, you didn’t need to bring her.”_

 _“Yeah, but she really likes you though.”_ )

They simply talked, sitting in the grass, then in the lawn chairs, then in the hammock.

Namjoon continued to visit in this way for months, it became so frequent that they came up with secret knocks, one knock then three taps to say “hey you there” and two knocks then two taps to say “yeah, come on over”. Sometimes when Seokjin’s father was home he’d simply tap four times back, meaning “not now”.

__________________

 

It was summer so they finally decided to make use of the pool. After relentlessly splashing each other and dunking each other under the water, they pulled out two massive floats, one resembling a rubber duck and the other, a pink flamingo. Seokjin chose to lay on the flamingo at first, considering his love for pink but eventually joined Namjoon on the duck.

“So are you homeschooled?” Namjoon asked. They had been talking for hours again, it was such a natural, easy way to pass the time.

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Same,”

“Do you have a private tutor too?”

“Yeah, I also take extra curricular courses at a college.”

“For your music?” Seokjin chanced turning his head to look at the other.

“Yeah, they have a really nice studio. It’s a whole program, I even got to meet other guys like me.” Namjoon smiled, displaying his dimples again.

“Like Yoongi,” Seokjin recalled.

“That’s Agust D to you,” Namjoon turned to face Seokjin, he didn’t jump back at how close their faces were, it didn’t phase him, though it _did_ scare him when he realized how much he liked it. He still didn’t back away. “You should come see the studio sometime, maybe we could record something together.” Seokjin laughed, his breathe moved Namjoon’s fringe back from his forehead.

“What would my rapper name be?” Seokjin turned back to look at the sky.

“No, you’d sing. If you rapped, Yoongi would lock us _both_ in the studio then burn it to the ground, and I wouldn’t blame him.” Namjoon burst out laughing.

Seokjin scoffed and shoved him off the rubber duck float with an unbothered, “asshole,”

“That’s a terrible rap name!” Namjoon popped out of the water behind Seokjin’s head. Seokjin quickly rolled over and reached out to push his friend underwater again, but he was too late. Namjoon has already begun to flip the entire float and Seokjin with it. When Seokjin emerged from the water again, he pushed his wet, pastel, pink hair off his forehead- he got his ass whooped for dying his hair but it was worth it to have some form of color in this godforsaken household- and he splashed Namjoon square in the face. It wasn’t very hard to hit him while they were both hiding under the same float that had been tipped on its head. Namjoon pushed his own silver hair out of his face and shoved Seokjin under the water again, taking himself with him.

They could’ve gone on this way for hours but Seokjin’s alarm inevitably went off, signaling his father’s return in an hour. For any normal friends it wouldn’t take nearly as long to say goodbye but Namjoon and Seokjin always seemed to just barely make it in time. And this time they had the task of hiding the atrocious rubber duck and flamingo floats, that would surely get Seokjin sent to military school if his father saw. The two settled for simply throwing the floats back over the fence, since they had decided to use them again tomorrow.

It made Seokjin happy to have someone that wanted to be with him every day.

“Hey Jin,” Namjoon still looked up at the fence from just tossing the massive flamingo over.

“Yeah,” Seokjin stood by his side, as usual.

“Why do you always have to say goodbye so fast after your alarm rings?” Namjoon still looked at the fence, he didn’t want to admit it, but he was too nervous to look at Seokjin while he answered.

“Shit,” Seokjin didn’t mean to say it aloud but it wasn’t the choice of words that made Namjoon flinch. “It’s not what you’re thinking, I swear, it’s just…”

“You’re making it sound exactly like what I’m thinking” _he’s hiding me from someone, he’s ashamed of me._ Namjoon couldn’t help the thought from sinking into his mind.

“No! I swear, it’s just… my father.” Seokjin hating calling him that.

“You’re hiding me from him…” Namjoon didn’t mean to sound hurt, but he did.

“No! Well yeah but no... I- Basically, I’m not allowed to have friends, he says they’ll distract me from my studies. He’s a control freak and a psychopath.” Seokjin explained frantically. “I wanted to tell you earlier but I just… didn’t know how… obviously I don’t have experience with these sorts of things,” Seokjin tried talking with his hands to get his point across more efficiently but he only looked more awkward and nervous. He just didn’t want Namjoon to be upset with him.

“What the hell? That’s a load of bullshit!” Namjoon turned on his heel furiously. His sudden mood swing made Seokjin jump back.

“No! I swear I’m telling the truth! He’s really-“

“No I trust you, Jin. But your dad is an absolute dick!” Namjoon paced furiously. Seokjin moves out of the way, allowing him to pace, and pouted for a moment. “Is that why you always ‘need to study’ every time I offer to take you someplace, or invite you to go somewhere with me?” He stopped to face the other, who struggled to avoid eye contact, considering their close proximity. “Jin,” Seokjin couldn’t ignore him now, he looked up and met his eyes firmly.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to drag you into all this. You shouldn’t have to climb a fence and hide from my dad every time we hang out.” Seokjin’s words were strong, if only he had avoided Namjoon’s eyes when he spoke. He knew Namjoon could read him effortlessly, he could see him doing it now.

“Jin this isn’t your fault, you shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” Namjoon rested his hands on the other’s shoulders, he could feel how tense Seokjin had become under the subject.

“Well next year, I’ll be able to move out, then I can go and see the world, meet Yoongi, visit the studio.” Seokjin’s small ray of hope has grown exponentially since Namjoon had fallen over his fence.

“You shouldn’t have to wait that long, I bet you’ve never even eaten out with real friends before.”

“No shit, Sherlock. You’re the only friend I’ve ever had.” Seokjin responded bluntly, Namjoon’s jaw jut out slightly as he exhaled, hanging his head low for a moment as he thought.

“When does your dad leave on his next business trip?” Namjoon met his eyes again, his own eyes swam with emotions Seokjin couldn’t identify.

“He goes to Japan for a week, this Thursday.” Seokjin spoke without thinking of what the other had planned. He was always very good about remembering when his father was leaving, he didn’t enjoy his father’s presence, but he hated being completely alone all the more.

“Perfect, text me the second that he leaves.” Namjoon had already begun scaling the wall.

“Wait! What should I pack??” Seokjin had only ever been outside his house to accompany his father to fancy dinners, and parties where he spoke formally to stuck up strangers, he assumed to be his father’s business associates.

“Absolutely nothing, I’ve got it all taken care of.” Namjoon allowed himself to drop back into his own backyard, followed by the familiar thud of his feet hitting the grass, then the thud from his ass hitting the grass.

“Namjoon!” Seokjin called again, he didn’t know what he was gonna say, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, _if_ he was supposed to say something. He pressed his forehead firmly against the fence, searching his thoughts frantically.

“Yeah?” Namjoon answered from the other side.

“... thank you, for everything, thank you.” Seokjin spoke quieter this time, he wasn’t sure if the other had even heard him, he didn’t mind.

“Thank _you_ , Jin.” Namjoon pressed his forehead against the fence as well, he knew the other didn’t hear, he didn’t mind. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, or how long Seokjin stayed, but eventually he turned away. He walked into his home to a disgruntled and needy Riceball, and his mother making dinner, continued to his room, then started planning a week to show his friend everything he should see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking an interest in my Namjin fanfic! I hope you’ve enjoyed so far, it won’t take long before I upload the next Chapter so be ready for that ;) Fighting!!


End file.
